NEWBIE
by Gyuhyun35
Summary: Oh Sehun sutradara yang sedang pusing mencari pemeran pembantu untuk menggantikan artisnya dan Baekhyun yang beberapa kali dipecat dari pekerjaan./ "OKE KYUNGSOO SAYANG. AKU AKAN BEKERJA KERAS!" / "jadilah istriku Byun Baekhyun" /END
1. Chapter 1

**NEWBIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunBaek**

 **RATED M**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

Oh Sehun. Berusia 30 tahun, masih single, mempunyai wajah tampan namun datar dan agak galak. Badannya tegap, kekar dan bahunya lebar. Sehun adalah seorang sutradara film yang saat ini sedang dipusingkan dengan calon artisnya yang tiba-tiba membatalkan kerjasama mereka secara sepihak.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau sudah menemukan pemain pembantu yang kuinginkan?" Saat ini Sehun sedang memanggil Chanyeol untuk membicarakan tentang film yang akan mereka produksi bulan depan. Chanyeol adalah sahabat sekaligus asisten Sehun yang seperti biasa akan menyiapkan segala sesuatu dalam mengadakan audisi untuk pemeran yang Sehun cari. "Belum Sehun-ah. Aku memang mendapatkan perempuan yang cantik dan seksi tapi dia tidak bisa berakting sesuai peran yang diberikan. Tapi kau tenang saja, aku akan segera mendapatkannya sebelum produksi dimulai" Chanyeol segera keluar sesaat setelah ponselnya berbunyi dan menunjukkan bahwa istri tercinta menelponnya.

Oh Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sejujurnya dia pusing sekali mencari pemeran pembantu untuk menggantikan artis yang tiba-tiba membatalkan kerjasama mereka. Produksi film tinggal sebulan lagi dan dia serta Chanyeol belum mendapat orang yang bisa memerankan peran yang dia inginkan. Ya sebenarnya tidak susah untuk mencari perempuan dengan kriteria cantik dan seksi seperti yang Sehun inginkan lagipula perannya hanya sebagai pemeran pembantu tapi dia adalah seorang Oh Sehun yang perfeksionis. Walaupun hanya pemeran pembantu tidak hanya cantik dan seksi yang dia inginkan, tapi perempuan yang bisa bermain peran dengan baik.

 **.**

Seorang gadis terlihat duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di taman kota, dengan tampang kusut dan tangan yang memegang segelas strawberry smooties dia melihat anak-anak yang berlarian ke sana- kemari mengejar sebuah bola. Hari ini dia baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pelayan kafe. Lagi.

Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu ini.

Baekhyun hanya tamatan SMA yang membuatnya tidak diterima saat melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan-perusahaan kecil, sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan hanya melamar pekerjaan part time di toko buku, mini market, dan kafe. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi seorang sekretaris di perusahaan besar yang bergaji tinggi. Tapi jangankan perusahaan besar, perusahaan kecil saja tidak ada yang mau menerimanya. Alhasil dia harus bekerja diberbagai tempat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup juga membayar sewa tempat tinggal. Dan buntut dari banyaknya pekerjaan yang dia geluti, waktu istirahatnya jadi semakin sedikit yang membuat dia selalu datang terlambat ke tempat kerjanya hingga bos tidak tahan dan dia dipecat.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berdering dari dalam kantong dan tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon dia langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Baekiiie chagiyaaa" Seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal langsung berteriak ditelinganya. Baekhyun berdehem malas, dia sedang tidak mood untuk mendengarkan curhatan sahabatnya ini. Do Kyungsoo si cerewet yang selalu bercerita tentang pacarnya yang selalu meninggalkannya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

"Iyaa owlsoo. Ada apa lagi? Aku sedang pusing dan tidak berminat mendengar keluhanmu" Baekhyun akhirnya berbicara sesaat setelah Kyungsoo bertanya kenapa dia tidak menjawab panggilannya dengan benar.

"Well Baekie sayang. Aku tidak ingin curhat karena si tiang itu sangat romantis akhir-akhir ini, dan tebak aku punya kabar baik untukmu." Kyungsoo berbicara kelewat senang.

 _Kabar baik apa? Paling-paling juga tidak jauh dari pacarnya si Chanyeol tiang itu._ Pikir Baekhyun

"Katakan saja Kyung, aku tidak berminat main tebak-tebakan. Aku sedang perlu uang.."

"Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan untukmu"

"untuk membayar sewa tempat tinggal.. Apa? Benarkah?" Baekhyun langsung terlonjak senang mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo dan dia dengan serius juga mata berseri-seri mendengar penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"OKE KYUNGSOO SAYANG. AKU AKAN BEKERJA KERAS!" Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan anak-anak kecil yang menghentikan kegiatan mereka mengejar bola dan kini menatapnya aneh. Yang penting sekarang dia akan bekerja keras agar bisa diterima dalam pekerjaan yang Kyungsoo tawarkan.

 **.**

Jadi disinilah Baekhyun berada sekarang, dengan pakaian paling cantik yang dia punya -dress warna putih pudar dan flatshoes berwarna senada yang terlihat agak mengelupas- tampang polosnya melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan sembari otak yang dipenuhi dengan hapalan-hapalan dari script yang dia pegang.

" _Jadi baek, saat ini Chanyeol sedang mencari pemeran pembantu untuk film yang akan bosnya produksi sebulan lagi. Jadi aku menawarkan padanya untuk mengajakmu mengikuti audisi di kantor kalau kau tidak sibuk. Kebetulan dia sedang mencari pemeran perempuan yang cantik dan seksi. Cocok sekali denganmu" kata Kyungsoo dengan semangat._

" _Tapi Kyung apa aku bisa lolos? Aku kan tidak pernah berakting sebelumnya?"_

" _Sudahlah baek. Kau tenang saja, nanti aku akan meminta Chanyeol membantumu. Yang penting kau datang saja dulu. Besok hari rabu siang jam 1 ya. Aku akan menunggu di kantor Chanyeol dan jangan lupa kenakan pakaian yang cantik"_

" _Arra Kyung, terima kasih banyak"_

Saat ini dia sedang berada di ruang tunggu yang digunakan untuk mengantri audisi. Sebelumnya dia sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol, setelah itu dia diantar untuk mendapatkan script untuk dihapal. Kemudian Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol pergi menunggu diluar karena memang ruang tunggu ini hanya diperuntukan orang-orang yang akan mengikuti audisi saja.

"Nona Byun Baekhyun"

Seketika pikiran Baekhyun terpecah oleh panggilan seseorang. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang cantik yang bertugas memanggil orang-orang yang akan mengikuti audisi. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan mengikuti wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengantarkan Baekhyun ke sebuah ruangan dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk seorang diri setelah berkata bahwa sutradara langsung yang akan menonton audisi tersebut dan Baekhyun harus berakting semaksimal mungkin.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu dan memasuki ruangan.

Seketika memasuki ruangan, wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah.

 _SHITT. Sutradaranya tampan sekali!_

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menundukkan wajah malu disaat sutradara menatap penampilannya dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan seketika Baekhyun merasa sangat kecil dan rendah diri karena penampilan yang menurutnya lusuh –dress putih pudar dan flat shoes mengelupas-, dia menyesal menolak tawaran Kyungsoo yang meminjamkan dress untuk audisi ini.

"Kau Baekhyun?" suara datar dan rendah itu sangat seksi memanggil namanya.

"I-iya Mr Oh" Fuck! Suara Baekhyun sampai bergetar karena degup jantungnya yang kencang.

"Jangan tundukkan wajahmu seperti itu. Apa aku sangat menakutkan sehingga kau tidak berani melihat wajahku?" tangan kekar itu mengangkat dagu Baekhyun sehingga wajah sutradara tampan dan seksi Oh Sehun langsung bertatapan dengan wajahnya. Baekhyun deg-degan parah.

Mata Oh Sehun berkilat senang. Gadis mungil yang hanya sedadanya ini sangat indah. Walau pakaian yang dikenakannya agak lusuh tapi itu tidak menghalangi pesona yang ada. Wajahnya polos dan terkesan natural dengan make up seadanya. Dan mata puppy itu, walaupun memancarkan kepolosan dan kebingungan tapi tetap ada binar yang menampilkan keseksian yang dia inginkan.

Dengan tenang Sehun berjalan mengelilingi Baekhyun dan berhenti di belakang gadis mungil itu. Sehun agak menundukkan wajahnya mendekati telinga Baekhyun. Mata Sehun menutup sambil menghirup wangi rambut yang sekilas masuk ke dalam hidungnya kemudian berbisik di telinga gadis mungil itu.

"Jadilah istriku, Byun Baekhyun"

 **.**

 **.**

End

Atau

TBC

Wkwkw

ErmaGyu

12/17/2017


	2. Chapter 2

**NEWBIE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunBaek**

 **RATED M**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

"Jadilah istriku, Byun Baekhyun"

 **.**

Baekhyun ternganga akibat perkataan Oh Sehun.

Demi Tuhan dia datang kemari untuk mengikuti audisi, bukan untuk melamar menjadi istri seseorang.

Hembusan nafas di tengkuknya membuat dia terlonjak dan berbalik sehingga berhadapan dengan seringaian Oh Sehun. Lelaki ini mempunyai wajah yang tampan. Sangat tampan malah. Dan Baekhyun yakin dengan wajah tampannya dia pasti mendapat wanita yang dia inginkan dengan mudah. Tapi lelaki ini malah melamarnya, kalau Baekhyun boleh percaya diri.

Chupp

"Aku memintamu menjadi istriku, bukan untuk melamun manis"

 _Dia menciumku Tuhan!_

Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati. Ya Tuhan lelaki ini sangat HOT!

Saat sedang bingung-bingungnya, Baekhyun makin terkejut karena tiba-tiba Oh Sehun sudah memeluknya dari belakang dan menggerayangi badannya dengan tangan kekar itu.

Seketika Baekhyun berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sehun karena merasa takut tapi tangan Sehun dengan kuat tetap memeluknya.

 _Apakah Sehun akan memperkosanya?! Mama Baekie takut.._

"Andwae! Lepaskan aku, tolong lepas!" Baekhyun tetap berusaha melepaskan diri.

Entah karena terlalu lelah karena lama meronta atau terbuai oleh cumbuan Sehun, rontaan Baekhyun yang tadi sangat kuat kini semakin melemah dan akhirnya seolah pasrah dia mulai menerima ciuman Sehun dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan kecil saat tangan kekar Sehun meremas lembut payudaranya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang"

Sehun menarik tangan kecil Baekhyun keluar ruangan dan membawa gadis mungil itu mengendarai mobilnya memecah jalanan kota Seoul.

Kini mereka sampai disebuah apartemen yang Baekhyun yakini adalah apartemen Sehun. Baekhyun sudah pasrah saja, dan sesungguhnya Baekhyun agak tersanjung dengan perlakuan Sehun, sejak di dalam mobil tadi tangannya terus digenggam oleh tangan yang kekar itu sambil sesekali dicium. Seumur hidup baru sekarang Baekhyun diperlakukan manis seperti itu.

Sehun langsung membawa Baekhyun ke dalam sebuah kamar besar berwarna putih dengan dekorasi yang menunjukkan bahwa pemiliknya adalah seseorang yang dominan.

Pakaian Baekhyun mulai dilucuti satu-persatu sambil diciumi oleh Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya pasrah sambil mendesah tertahan. Sehun terpana melihat keindahan yang dia lihat ada pada tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh mulus yang putih bersih, kedua payudara yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat penuh dan kenyal, pinggulnya yang terlihat pas, dan vagina yang terlihat segaris karena saat ini Bakhyun tengah berdiri.

Sehun bisa gila.

Setelah tubuh Baekhyun polos, Sehun kini melepaskan semua pakaiannya hingga dia pun sama polosnya dengan Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbelalak melihat sesuatu besar yang menggantung di pangkal paha sehun.

 _Apakah itu akan muat di vaginaku?_ Baekhyun agak ketakutan melihatnya.

Kini mereka sudah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan Sehun yang sedang mencium dan mengecup leher Baekhyun sambil meremas-remas payudara kenyal yang terpampang didepannya. Kecupan dan jilatan-jilatan Sehun membasahi leher Baekhyun yang putih mulus. Sesekali bibir mungil itu dikecupnya dengan gemas.

Sekitar lima menit berlalu mengecup leher mulus itu kini Sehun menurunkan kecupannya menuju payudara kenyal Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan.

"Jangan ditahan sayang, keluarkan saja. Aku ingin mendengar desahan seksimu"

Saat ini Sehun sedang memainkan puting berwarna pink Baekhyun dengan lidahnya, menggigit-gigit kecil dan menghisap putingnya hingga terlihat membengkak dan membuat gadis manis itu menggelinjang geli.

"Ugghh.. Mr Oh gelii.. pelan-pelan ugghhh.." rintih Baekhyun.

"Cukup panggil aku Sehun sayangg ughhh.." Sehun menggigit gemas payudara lalu turun kearah lubang vagina Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin tidak tahan menahan geli saat lidah Sehun dengan lihai memainkan lubang vaginanya dan menyedot lubang kemerahan itu sehingga sedikit-demi sedikit mengeluarkan cairan.

"Rasamu manis sekali sayang" Sehun menjilati cairan tersebut dengan penuh nafsu sedangkan tangannya meremas bokong padat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya merem melek keenakan sambil meremas bantal untuk menahan perasaan geli dan degupan jantungnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun yang masih bermain di vagina Baekhyun kini mengocok lubang itu menggunakan jari tangannya. Pertama dimasukkannya satu jari telunjuk ke lubang vagina itu dan digerakkan keluar masuk kemudian jari kedua dimasukkan dan tempo kocokan semakin cepat.

"oohh.. mmmphhh… Sehunniihh"

"Bagaimana cantik? Bukankah rasanya nikmat?"

"Ohhhh.. mmmhh.. Enakkhhh.. mmphhh lebbiihhh cepatthhh.."

Punggung Baekhyun melengkung disaat dia merasakan sesuatu keluar dari vaginanya. Cairan itu keluar menciprati wajah sehun dan langsung disambut jilatan-jilatan yang kembali menaikkan gairah Baekhyun.

Sesaat Sehun selesai dengan jilatannya, kini dia berdiri dan mengocok pelan penisnya dan menyodorkan penis tegak itu kearah bibir Baekhyun.

"Puaskan milikku sayang"

Mulut Baekhyun yang kecil tampak kesulitan menerima penis besar sehun, tapi Sehun terus memaksakannya untuk masuk dan agak menggerakannya maju-mundur seolah tengah menyetubuhi bibir mungil itu.

"Ahhh.. sayang.. mulutmu nikmat sekali" Sehun semakin cepat mendorong penisnya keluar masuk sehingga terkadang Baekhyun sampai tersedak.

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Baekhyun tampak kelelahan mengulum penis besar itu, dan Sehun juga merasa jika penisnya ingin meledakkan cairan kenikmatannya. Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari mulut Baekhyun.

 _Aku akan muncrat di dalam vaginanya saja._ Pikir Sehun sarap sambil menggesekkan alat kelamin mereka berdua.

"pelan-pelann" pinta Baekhyun pasrah.

Sejenak Sehun memperhatikan wajah cantik itu dan mengusap keringat dari dahi Baekhyun. Sesaat sebelum penis besarnya masuk, Sehun memberikan ciuman lembut dibibir gadisnya yang sebentar lagi menjadi seorang wanita.

Baekhyun memekik seiring penis yang masuk ke vagina sempitnya.

"Aahhh"

"Aahhh sayang bertahanlah. Aku berjanji setelah ini hanya kenikmatan yang kuberikan padamu" Sehun mencium kembali bibir manis itu.

Setelah beberapa saat Baekhyun terlihat tenang, Sehun mulai mendorong kembali penisnya, mengeluar-masukkan benda besar itu sehingga membuat Baekhyun tersedak air liurnya sendiri akibat hantaman penis yang terasa sampai diujung rahimnya.

"Ahhhh.. ahhhhhh Sehunnn aahhh"

Sehun semakin semangat menyodok rahim Baekhyun sambil melumat bibir manis gadis itu, sementara Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak kalah buas membalas lumatan bibir Sehun.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian tubuh Baekhyun mengejang pertanda dia akan mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya.

"Aaaagghhh.. Aagghhhhh.. " Baekhyun mengejang dan mendesah tidak karuan menahan nikmat yang dirasakan. Sehun sengaja berhenti dengan genjotannya memberikan waktu pada Baekhyun menikmati orgasme keduanya saat itu.

 **.**

Kini posisi mereka sudah berubah. Sehun tengah terlentang di ranjang dan Baekhyun dia suruh menduduki penisnya. Awalnya memang terasa sakit di Baekhyun tapi lama-kelamaan gadis itu tampak menikmati juga dengan menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya menerima tusukan penis Sehun dari bawah.

Keringat mengucur deras dari tubuh keduanya.

Payudara Baekhyun yang menggantung dan berguncang-guncang diremas dengan kasar dan sesekali dikulum dan digigit oleh Sehun, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli, yang dia rasakan saat ini hanyalah rasa nikmat yang menggebu-gebu.

Setiap kali Sehun menusukkan penisnya keatas, Baekhyun akan menurunkan badannya kebawah sehingga sodokan itu semakin kuat.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat lelah, Sehun menidurkan Baekhyun kembali dengan posisi terlentang kemudian mengangkat kaki kanan Baekhyun ke pundaknya dan dia hujamkan kembali penis besarnya yang belum ejakulasi ke vagina becek Baekhyun.

PLOK PLOK PLOK PLOK

Suara kedua kelamin mereka kembali beradu.

Baekhyun sudah terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga, tapi sebaliknya Sehun semakin semangat mempercepat gerakannya.

"Akhh.. Aakhh.. mmmpphh" Baekhyun semakin meracau tidak jelas dengan badan yang terdorong-dorong akibat kuatnya sodokan Sehun.

Hampir 10 menit Baekhyun menahan sodokan Sehun yang seperti kesetanan, hingga akhirnya dia merasa penis Sehun semakin membengkak dan 10 tusukan keras dari Sehun akhirnya mengakhiri percintaan mereka.

"Terima spermaku sayang!" Sehun menggeram sambil menghujam penisnya yang memuncratkan cairan dengan keras ke vagina Baekhyun, berharap akan spermanya menembus sel telur Baekhyun dan menghasilkan anak yang lucu.

 _Tumbuhlah disana dengan baik baby._ Pikir Sehun sambil mengecup perut Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun sendiri sudah memejamkan matanya memasuki alam mimpi karena kelelahan.

"Terima kasih sayang" Sehun mengecup lama dahi Baekhyun, merebahkan dirinya sambil tetap memeluk tubuh mungil itu, lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka dan mulai tertidur akibat rasa lelah.

Mata Sehun terpejam dengan raut kepuasan dan senyum yang setia melekat diwajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

*Note: Terima kasih sudah mampir di ff ini. Ternyata bikin ff itu susah ya, apalagi yang NC. Lebih enak jadi pembaca aja, tinggal cari ff bagus, baca, review, udah selesai wkwkw.


End file.
